


The Swing Set

by princessladybug



Series: The Swing Set 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessladybug/pseuds/princessladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU (sorda) in which Dean has huge Daddy issues and Cas decides to help Dean through it.</p><p>This story is finished. Please see the other works in this series for more fluff from this 'Verse. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please, Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was originally supposed to be a Daddy Dean fic to Cas. How it switched... I will never know.  
> 2) Yeah... there is probably one more chapter, maybe a series. I don't know.  
> 3) This is non-sexual ageplay. Two consenting adults playing roles of adult/child. Deal with it.  
> 4) Fluff. Yeah. Fluff.  
> 5) Also... I only just started the show, and am mid-way through season 5. So I have no clue where this falls in the series. So... fuck timelines?  
> 6) This isn't a traditional schmexy Destiel fic. So... yeah... pure fluff.  
> 7) I will only write the rest of the chapter if this gets positive feedback... if not... the chapter stays as is... even with the stupid cliff hanger.  
> 8) Not beta-d. Written out of pure bordem, then posted. Sorry for typos.

            They sat in silence on the park benches. There was plenty of space between them, and they were both slumped over in exhaustion. The only sound was the laughter and play of the children on the playground in front of them. It should be considered odd that they met here, two older men perving a playground full of children was awkward in most parts of the world.

            Dean and Cas were different though. They found some kind of solace here. There was something about the carefree innocence of the boys and girls that gripped their hearts and anchored them to those benches after every tough moment in their lives.

            “Dean?”

            “Yeah Cas?”

            It was the first words spoken between them in several long minutes.

            “What does it feel like to be a child?”

            Dean processed the question, and there was a lot to process. After first, he considered the irony. How could Cas not know what it was like to be a child? He practically acted like a child everyday, and then Dean remembered the fact being a clueless angel still did not make him a child. He also considered if he really had the information to begin with. It was not like he had an exceptional childhood. His Dad wasn’t exactly father of the year, and he had been forced to grow up way to quickly.

            “You know,” Dean muttered as he kicked the sand underneath his boot. “I don’t know, it wasn’t like I got the experience either.”

            Castiel hummed in understanding, his face still watching the children at play. “Do you ever want too…” He paused, before turning to look at Dean with his blue eyes. “…feel that way? Like a child?”

            Dean met his gaze, puzzled at first by the question. He wanted to scream at Cas that he was crazy, that this was another one of his weird, awkward angel moments, but he couldn’t The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like such a rational idea. Children were supposed to be worry free. They were supposed to have their parents to take care of them.  Their lives were supposed to be easy and structured. There were no demons to kill, angels to fight, or Apocolypse’s to end. They woke up each morning and the hardest decision they had to make was Lucky Charms or Frosted Flakes. Dean only wished that he only had to be serious about his cereal, but he was often to worried about saving the world or not getting his little brother killed. Yeah, the more Dean thought… the more he wished that he could go back to childhood. To a different childhood. Without John Winchester.

            “Yeah Cas…”

            The angel did not need an explanation for the thoughts that were traveling through the hunters head. He knew them.

            “Can I push you on the swingset, Dean?”

            Dean’s head snapped around. He looked at his friend with wide, confused green eyes. “No!”

            Cas’ shoulders slumped a little as he looked away. “I was just suggesting that perhaps we could provide that feeling for one another,” Cas muttered as he looked into the distance. “I see these children, in there state of play and their happiness. We need that Dean. I feel like we take on too much responsibility.”

            “Cas, that is by far the weirdest thing you have ever asked me to do,” Dean uttered shaking his head in defense.

            “Okay Dean.”  

            It did not matter if Dean thought it was weird or not, somewhere, some part of him knew that Cas was right. He could not believe that he even considered it. Swinging on a swingset like a little boy, but as the Mom’s escorted their children away the swing sets looked more and more inviting to him.

            “Come on,” Dean said, standing up quickly. Cas remained seated, looking up at him with that emotionless, lost face.

            “Where to Dean?”

            “To the swing sets.” And before he could give Cas anytime to praise or judge his decision, he headed in the opposite direction. He did not care if Cas followed him or not.  He realized once he turned around to sit down in the swing that Cas had indeed followed him. Castiel was only a few steps behind him, trench coat trailing in the breeze as he took his long strides to catch up with Dean. 

Dean sat down on the swing hesitantly, afraid that it may not support his weight. The feel of the strip of leather on his butt was strange as it cupped up around his hips and supported him. He had never been on a swing set before. He had pushed Sammy a few times, but he had never sat in one himself. It was a strange feeling, and if he lifted his feet off the sand he felt like he was weightless and floating in mid air. He gripped the chains tightly in his palms. He could not believe he was doing this.

Cas was behind him now, and Dean could feel the Angel’s hands on his back. A gentle push and the swing began to move. Dean lifted his feet and held his breath. Another push, and he was going a little faster and a little higher.

“Are you doing well Dean?”

Normally he would answer in a stoic voice _Yeah, Cas_ , but he was startled by the childish nod of his head and the excited “Mmhmmm” that escaped his mouth.

“The perhaps you should fly a little higher,” Cas directed gently as he gripped onto the chains and pulled the swing back.  He pulled Dean back a few steps before he pushed him off, the momentum sending Dean sailing away.  Despite his best efforts to hide it, Dean was enjoying the freeing feeling and he was smiling.

Back and forth the swing went. Dean went forward, and then as he came back towards Cas and the Angel was always there to push him again, his hands firm on his back.

Dean was not sure how long they were there. It may have been minutes, but it seemed like hours. Nothing around him existed anymore, except flying in the swing and Cas.

Cas was smiling too. He could feel the stress leaving his human with each touch. They needed this.

“We can do this more often,” Cas suggested as Dean drug his feet to stop. A mini-van of children had arrived and the Mom’s were looking at them with funny expressions.

Cas helped Dean off the swing, and the young hunter remained quiet. “What are you suggesting, Cas?” Dean asked smugly. “That we have slumber parties with coloring books and Disney movies?”

For a moment, Cas looked puzzled. He put his arms behind his back as they walked away from the playground. “If those are children’s activities, then yes… it is exactly what I am suggesting.”

Dean was back in hunter mode. The moment on the swing had passed. It had been a fluke, a mistake. He yanked his car keys out of his pocket as he approached the Impala. “Cas, you’re crazy,” Dean fumed. He fumbled with the keys for a minute before he was able to unlock the door. Cas slammed it shut, and glared at Dean. Dean glared right back at him. “Cas, what are you doing man?”

            “I know what you want Dean Winchester.” Cas’s voice was low and firm. Dean gulped. “You enjoyed the freeing feeling on the swing set, do not try and deny it.”

            Dean could not. “Dude, even if I did… it’s weird.”

            “Why is getting what you need werid?” Cas asked raising an eyebrow. “Is that not what human desire is? Having needs and wants mets?”

            The Angel had a point. “It’s not a normal human desire,” Dean replied coolly.

            “Wanting to not be responsible for the whole world sounds like a perfectly normal desire to me,” Cas retorted sarcastically.

            “Yeah, so you’re right,” Dean agreed, angry now that Cas was not letting him into his car. “But normal adult people don’t go around coloring Hello Kitty books or swinging on playgrounds. Normal people deal with their Daddy issues internally and Ku Ku Kachoo on with life.”

            Cas’ head tilted sideways.

            “Oh no!” Dean went backed away and rounded the Impala. He would climb in through the passenger sides. “You are not bringing my Daddy Issues to the surface. Just ride your heaven elevator right back up to your own Daddy issues.”

            Cas was between him and the car door before he got there. “This is serious, Dean.”

            “You know what, Cas,” Dean threw up his hands in aggravation. “I’ll walk.” He shoved his hands in his pocket before he started away from the Impala. He had the sudden urge to stick his tongue out at the angel, but resisted.

            “Dean Winchester.”

            Dean stopped in his tracks, frozen by the sound of Cas’ voice. Cas was a nasty son of a bitch and he had some angry tones of voice, but he had never heard that tone before, and especially not with him.

            “What Cas?”

            He felt Cas grip his upper arm, and before Dean could protest they were doing that magic Angel zapping thing that he hated.

            “Whoa! Hey Dean! Hey Cas!”

            It was clear by the sound of Sam’s voice they had traveled to the hotel room. Dean was still trying to catch his boundaries from the ride on Angel wings. Fuck that, he would never get used to it.

            “What are you thinking, Cas?!” Dean shouted. “You can’t just leave my car parked at that place!”           

            “Your automobile is not my concern right now,” he turned to Sam. “Sam, please leave us.”

            Sam looked around awkwardly, but did not have to be told twice, and he scurried out the door.

            “Seriously, Cas,” Dean was yelling now as he stomped towards the door after his brother. “I’m not sure where you got this crazy idea in your head, but you need to knock it off!”

            Once again, Cas fluttered to the doorway, and for the second time that day blocked Dean’s chance to escape.

            “Cas, if you do not get the hell out of my way,” Dean growled. “I will personally kick your holy ass.”

            Cas did not reply. He only stood between Dean and the door. Dean threw his hands up in frustration again. “Will you please tell me what has gotten into you?!”

            “I saw you on that swing, Dean,” Cas said simply. “You were happy. You were smiling.”

            “It was a fucking swingset dickwad, everyone is happy on a swing set!” shouted the oldest Winchester.

            “It was not just the swing set,” announced Cas honestly. “You were happy to let go, to pretend to be a child.”

            “Cas…” Dean got right in his face glaring. “You are crazy.”

            “If I am crazy,” Cas retorted. “Why did you even agree to get on the swing in the first place?”

            Dean halted in his argument. He had no come back. There was no logical explanation that would not lend itself to Cas’ side of this argument. He huffed in frustration.

            “Okay, so I enjoyed it,” Dean finally admitted. He fell backwards onto the bed. What did Cas want him to do about it?

            “Then we should do that more often,” Cas sat beside him on the other corner. “You can be a child anytime with me Dean. I will make sure that you are take care off. That is my role.”

            “Cas, listen to me,” Dean tried to reason. “Normal people just don’t go around pretending to be children, even if it makes them…” he paused, hating to admit this. “…feel good.”

            “Since when have we ever been normal people?”

            Cas had a point, as he always did. Sometimes it was nearly impossible to argue with the Angel. Dean sighed heavily into his hands. “I get what you are trying to do for me Cas,” whispered Dean exasperated. “It just is impossible.”

            “No,” Cas corrected. “It is only impossible because you will not allow it to transpire.”

            “Really Cas, what do you want me to do?” Dean started screaming again. “Let you give me a bubble bath and tuck me in? It’s wrong!”

            “Why is that wrong Dean? I do not understand.”

            Once again, Dean did not have point to defend. Cas’ ideas of right and wrong were very black and white. Of course he could see nothing wrong with the behavior. If fact, neither could Dean, other then the fact that the whole idea seemed weird.

            “Please Dean,” Cas’ voice was soft, almost pleading. He eyes were round with desire to take care of his human.

            “I…” Dean caved. “…don’t know how to let you.”

            “That is acceptable,” Cas acknowledge with a nod. He stood up, and began to remove his trench coat. “You will need to trust me and do exactly as a I say.”

           

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Okay. So maybe I'm just obsessed with adorable, childlike Dean, but I spit this chapter out today.  
> 2\. It isn't beta-d. If you want to beta, talk to me. I could use one. So I re-read it and tried to catch most of my errors, but I'm sure there are several still left.  
> 3\. Fluff. Pure pure pure fluff!  
> 4\. Ageplay between two consenting adults. No sex.  
> 5\. I left this chapter open for people to tell me what they want to see Daddy Cas and Little Dean do.  
> 6\. Come on, there is nothing more adorable then imagining Dean "smiting monsters" with plastic knife.

            “Dean,” Cas said. He had changed his mind and was slipping his trench coat back on.

            Dean looked at him, puzzled, afraid that he had done something wrong. How could he have done anything wrong? He hadn’t said anything. Or done anything. His bottom lip may have trembled, but he sucked it up as he straightened his shoulders. He knew that Cas had been talking crazy shit in the first place.

            Cas saw the fear in his human’s eyes. “Oh no, Dean,” Cas said quickly. With huge strides, he was in front of Dean and kneeling down. “You did nothing wrong. You are very good. I need to go get your automobile and find a place where I can buy some important things.”

            “Things?” Dean questioned him. His voice was gruff, he was still on the edge of this cliff. Fighting to stay within sanity, or diving off the side into a new, unfamiliar world with Castiel.

            “Yes, for our playtime,” Cas said in a matter of fact tone.

            “Playtime?” Dean rolled his eyes.

            “Dean,” Cas looked down at the hunter on the bed. “If we expect this to work, then you and I must both be willing. I will not participate if you are going to be bitter.”

            “Then don’t participate!” shouted the Winchester boy. He rolled over on the bed, the itchy hotel comforter scratching his arms as he reached for a pillow.

            Cas nodded gruffly. “The I will take Sam and he will return with your automobile, and I will be on my way.” He started to the door without turning back.

            Dean jerked around to watch him go. Damnit, he cursed at himself. His insides were burning with confusion. He wanted so badly to do this with Cas, but was terrified of the results or the judgment. What judgment? He would be the only one judging himself. Dean groaned loudly at his internal problems.

            “No, Cas. Wait.”

            Cas stopped instantly.

            “I’ll try this,” Dean whispered into the pillow.  Part of him hated himself, the other part felt relieved. He was going to commit to this, no matter how silly it seemed.

            “Then you may watch some television while I am gone,” Cas instructed. “But I feel that you need to watch age appropriate things, there will be no pornography Dean Winchester. Is that understood?”

            Dean blinked. No porn? Since when? Oh yeah… since he had agreed to play the role of a kid for his dumbass angel. “How will you know?”

            Cas raised an eyebrow at him. He crossed his arms over his chest as he took a menacing step forward. “I will ask you, and you will not lie to me.”

            Damn, Dean thought. He really had this in him. Dean felt his toe’s curls at Cas’ voice. There was a slight anticipation of what would happen if he was caught doing exactly the opposite of what Cas had instructed, but there was an even bigger desire to obey him. To be good. To receive praise.

            “I can watch some cartoons?” Dean asked in a soft voice as he reached for the remote.

            “Yes, that sounds appropriate,” Cas’ body language relaxed. “There are a few rules while I am gone.”

            “Aw man…” Dean found himself pouting.

            “Give me the flask, Dean.” Cas reached out a demanding hand in front of Dean.

            Dean stared at the angel’s empty palm for a second. He had never parted from his flask, and he had never planned to part with it. He threw a pleading look up to Cas.

            Cas raised his chin in determination. With trembling fingers, Dean reached into the pocket of his coat to take out his flask. He fingers it for a long moment before handing it over to the angel. Cas tucked it away safely into his jacket. “Now the knife and the gun.”

            “But what if there is a monster?!”

            Dean could not believe how childish he sounded, but the whining tone had come so naturally in that moment. He wanted to laugh at himself, but this was serious. What if there were monsters?

            Cas managed a straight face. “If there are monsters, then I give you permission to use your weapons, but not before. I will leave them on the table.” He knew that separating Dean from the objects that he felt safe with was not the best idea. Cas was content enough to have them off his person, but allow them to stay in the same room. For now. Eventually he would like Dean to trust him enough that no weapons would be needed in these special shared moments.

            Dean reluctantly gave up his knife and his gun, watching them every inch of the way as Cas put them on the table. “Remember, do not touch them unless there is a monster.”

            Dean was miserable without his weapons. He was flipping through television channels with a mutinous face.

            “There are a few more rules,” Cas interrupted, standing between the glaring boy and his source of entertainment.

            “You’re bossy.” Dean muttered, but he put the remote down to listen.

            “No, I am concerned for your safety,” corrected Cas firmly. “You will not open the door once I depart unless it is me or Sam.”

            “How will I know if it is you or Sammy?” Dean asked him.

            “Good question,” Cas praised proudly. “You do not want to let in anything is impersonating us. Perhaps a code word will suffice?”

            “Like a secret code?!” exclaimed Dean excitedly. His moment of hesitation had long been forgotten. He jumped up on his knees like a young boy would do. “Can I pick it out?”

            Cas gave him a nod of approval.

            “How about…” Dean scrunched up his face in thought. “My name is Cas and I have a stick shoved up my-

            “Ah!” Cas interrupted him with a stern finger. “You would do well not to finish that statement, young man.”

            “But it’s true!” Dean argued playfully.

            “I assure you that it is not,” replied the angel, unmoved. “Would you like to choose again, you have one more opportunity and if you cannot be respectful then I will make the decision.”

            Dean thought hard for the right word or phrase. Lots of things were coming to him, but they all seemed dirty or inappropriate. A few even made him giggle out loud.

            “Dragon Balls.”

            Cas frowned at him. “That was obviously to much responsibility, I will choose a phrase-

            “No!” Dean objected in panic. “It wasn’t bad! It was from a show I used to watch when I was a kid! They had to find all the dragon balls to make a wish! It’s a real thing.” True, it sounded funny. To a little boy anything with word balls was funny. He giggled again, despite his attempt to keep a straight face.

            The angel was studying him, and Dean was not sure if he understood or not. Cas was eying him suspiciously; Dean offered him a cheesy grin. A smile was shared between them as Cas gave in to the antics of Dean Winchester. “If Sam and I answer the door then we will announce dragon balls.”

            Dean snorted in laughter again, and even Cas was slightly amused. “The voice says I have plenty of minutes and I am sure you do too, if there are problems, please call me or Sam.”

            “I’ll be fine!” Dean had picked up the remote again, absent-mindedly flipping through the channels. “I can be a big boy.”

            Cas smiled softly at him, pressing a hand down onto his shoulder in that awkward, loving way. “That is exactly what I do not desire from you.”

            “Yes…” Dean looked up at him with round, green eyes. “What do I call you?”

            “What would you like to call me?” Castiel choked out, he swallowed nervously.

            Every internal feeling in Dean’s body was screaming at him to stop this. His brain was telling him to not utter the next word out of his mouth, but his heart was beating fast, prodding him to trust Cas. “Daddy?”

            With a nod, Cas’ hand snaked up Dean’s face to play with his already messy haircut. “That is acceptable,” he told him, a warm and loving smile on his lips. “You’re my little boy.”

            A jolt of electricity hit Dean, and even if he had wanted too, he would not have been able to step back into his adult reality anytime soon. It was like the world around him changed in that second. He saw everything, heard everything, felt everything differently. Looking up at Cas, he realized that they both needed this. Cas need to know that he could protect Dean, and Dean needed to be loved, guided, nurtured, and protected. It was scary, because Dean felt vulnerable, and he spent so much time preventing that feeling. He felt as if he had just ripped his heart out and laid it on a table for Cas. He was giving Cas the mirror inside his demons, the demons that revolved around his Daddy issues. If Cas messed this up, it was all over. Dean would be broken till the day he died.

            “Shh,” Cas could feel his worry and tension. His fingers were still rubbing lovingly on the back of his head. “There is no need to worry, I will never let anything happen to you. Do you believe me Dean?”

            Dean was overcome by a sence of urgency to hold Cas tight and cry. He was not sure why, maybe that was what you did when you were a little boy. Hold on to the person that is supposed to make you feel loved and safe, and let all your insides pour out for them to fix. Even in the mind of a child, Dean had no idea how to do that. He could only blink at Cas, his eyes watering a little. “I’m trying.”

            Cas surprised him by planting a very loving and platonic kiss on his forehead. He was praising the boy in his own special language, and Dean was overcome with pride. “You are doing just fine.” Cas promised. “Just sit here and watch cartoons while I go out. Daddy will return quickly.”

            “Yes Daddy.”

            Dean felt a since of belonging when he called Castiel that. He shed his jacket before snuggling into the crappy motel pillows. He heard Cas flutter away and he looked around. Without Cas, he felt alone. Dean pulled a blanket over his head and hid his face. He wanted Daddy back already.

           

            “Sam?”

            Cas approached the taller Winchester who was flirting with the hotel manager. He waved her off, but not before giving her his cell phone number and a charming smile. Adult Dean would be proud.

            “That was a quickie,” Sam joked with the angel. “You finally start sleeping with Dean and you’re done in thirty minutes.”

            Cas looked at him with a puzzled expression. “Sam, for the final time, I do not have sexual intercourse with Dean.”

            “Yeah… yeah… yeah…” Sam muttered, he pulled some change from his pocket and began to put it in a nearby soda machine. “What do you want Cas?”

            “I need you to accompany me back to Dean’s automobile and then drive me to a store,” Cas told him simply. “And for you to check into another room for the night.”

            Sam laughed long and hard, throwing his head full of luscious hair back. “You want me to take you to a store and then check out of the room,” Sam repeated as he popped open his drink. “And you expect me to believe that you and Dean aren’t fucking?”

            “Yes.”

            “You’re one of a kind, man.”

            “I plan to take care of Dean, tonight,” Cas tried to explain, his hands behind his back. “He is in need of care, and I will not be using sexual intercourse to do this.”

            “Look, I don’t care what kinky games that you and Dean play,” Sam threw back his soda. “I’m only obligated to tell you not to hurt him and be safe and I guess….” He gave Cas the thumbs up sign.

            “Let’s go Sam,” Cas was tired of the conversation already. He gripped the arm of Sam Winchester and together they angel hopped to the Impala.

            Dean was bored. Cas, no his Daddy, was not back yet, and he did not like the episode of Adventure Time that was on the TV. With an unimpressed face, he pulled off his socks one a time, before he threw them across the room.

            He thought about what he would do as a child, what he wanted to do now. He wanted to fight monsters. He looked longingly at his weapons. He had been instructed not to play with them, only use them in case of emergency. He thought hard before darting to the very small sink area. There was a coffee maker, cups, and an ice bucket, but there was exactly what he was looking for. Tearing apart a pack of plastic cutlery, he pulled out the plastic knife before he waved it around.

            “Get back demon!” He jabbed at the air in front of him. He needed a gun. He looked around in puzzlement, before a grin spread across his face. He spent the next few minutes unrolling the toilet paper to get the cardboard tube in the middle. Leaving the pile of paper on the bathroom floor, he started jumping from one bed to the other while making gun noises.

            He was so wrapped up in his moment that he failed to hear Cas flutter into the room. For some reason he had expected the angel to knock at the door and say their secret pass code, but that was silly when Cas could just appear. The passcode was only for emergencies.  The angel watched him for a few minutes, a smile on his face, as Dean continued to smite the invisible demons.

            “Eat salt, you son of a bitch!”

            Cas felt that it was time to intervene, he stepped forward, the plastic bags in his hand rustling. “Please refrain from speaking those words, Dean.”

Dean whipped around with a gasp. “Oh hi Daddy.”

            “Hello to you too,” Cas greeted, still smiling. He set down the bags on the bed. “That was a fun game you were playing.”

            “I was killing monsters, and I did not touch my weapons or watch naughty shows on TV.” Dean announced with a proud smirk.

“Good boy, I’m very pleased with your good behavior,” praised the angel as he began to collect Sam’s things. He tossed them out the door to Sam who had been waiting.

Dean had watched him, a look of concern spreading on his face. “What are you doing with Sammy’s things?”

            “Your brother got his own room for the evening, he will be just fine, Dean,” Cas assured him, returning to sit on the edge of the bed. “Would you like to see the things I purchased?”

           

 

           

           

            


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you for all the Kudos. It's good to know that people are reading and enjoying. Comments are nice too. I like talking to my readers about their thoughts.  
> 2\. Sad news though. This will be the only chapter for a few weeks. I'm going on vacation for Thanksgiving, and I will probably not write. Then I have surgery scheduled when I get back. I will likely write during recovery time.   
> 3\. This is still un-beta'd. Sorry.  
> 4\. My favorite tag on Tumblr right now is "fuck you John Winchester." After this weeks episode, it seems more evident to me that Dean needs this in his life... because JW was father of the year you know.   
> 5\. Non sexual age play between two consenting adults.   
> 6\. Don't own these characters. Making no money. Just for funsies and the fluff.

“Eat your dinner, Dean.”

Dean was staring at the screen of the television, his feet swinging back and forth. When Cas scolded him to continue eating, he looked at his food with a frown. Cas had done a good job to buy a very child oriented meal, and Dean felt an overwhelming need to wrinkle his nose at it.

The angel gave him a look, and with a moan Dean put a slice of meat onto the cracker and added a piece of cheese. He forced himself to take a bite. John Winchester had not been much of a Lunchable kind of guy, so this was the first time he had ever had one of these traditional child lunches. Dean thought they were okay, and they were fun, especially because they had cookies with them, but Cas had taken those before Dean chowed down on the Oreo’s and not eaten the rest of the meal.

“Would you like some apple slices?” Cas asked as he pulled a very shiny, green apple from the bag. Dean nodded, his mouth full of a turkey stack. He watched Cas take his knife and slice the apple expertly. Snatching up the first piece, Dean savored the tangy sweetness of the apple. He could not remember the last time he had fruit that was not in pie format.

“Next time, can you get some peanut butter?” Dean asked, his mouth full.

“Chew your food before you speak, Dean,” scolded Cas lightly as he finished cutting the apple, but he did not focus on the issue. “Do you eat peanut butter with your apples?”

“Yes, Sammy likes peanut butter and banana’s… I like apples,” Dean swallowed before speaking, eager to make Cas happy. He took another slice of apple.

“I will remember that,” Cas assured him. He leaned back in the chair to supervise Dean as he finished his dinner.

“I’m thirsty,” Dean announced, and Cas was pleased to see him make another sandwich stack without being told.

“I purchased you some juice.” Cas dug around in the bag till he found the box of juice. He put it on the table in front of Dean. “I’m afraid that Daddy does not know how to open this, hopefully you know how.”

“Thank you.” He was nodding his head happily as he ripped off the plastic straw from the side of the box before inserting it into its place. Taking a long sip, Dean savored it. It was yummy. He had no idea that juice had been this good; it was almost as good as pie.

“What are we gonna do after dinner?” Dean made sure to chew his food before asking. Cas smiled in praised.

“Well,” Cas grinned as he relaxed again. “I purchased some coloring books and makers. I-

“What coloring books did you get!?” Dean was so excited about the coloring books, he yelled with his mouth full and practically spit bits of apple all over Cas.

“Dean.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Dean apologized quickly. He bowed his head in embarrassment as he shifted in his chair.

Cas waited till he had chewed the bite of food in his mouth, before he took the art supplies from the bags. He had purchased three different books for Dean to pick from. There was an Avengers book, a book of dinosaurs, and based on his own early statement, a Hello Kitty book.

Dean was practically hopping in his seat. He shoved the last sandwich stack into his mouth. “I’m done! Color now?”

“Dean that is the third time I have told you not to chew with your mouth full,” Cas said sadly. “You need to go stand in the corner until you are ready to obey Daddy.”

“I will obey! I’m sorry!” Dean cried out, his voice catching in his throat as he tried not to panic.

“You had a chance,” Cas shook his head. “You made a wrong choice, I want you to take a few minutes to compose yourself so you will make the right choices going forward.”

Dean whimpered as he threw Castiel a pleading look and did not move from his seat.

“Dean,” Cas spoke in a stern growl. “I would hate to spank you on our first night of play.”

“Spank me?” Dean squeaked, his eyes went wide at the thought. The thought of being spread out over Cas’ lap for a spanking both excited him and terrified him. Excited him, because there was small part in his heart that wanted to challenge Cas. To push just enough to see if Cas would follow through with his plans, but the part that held him back was the fear. Cas’s was shorter then him, but he was bigger and stronger. Even with his Angel powers aside, there was no doubt in Dean’s mind that a spanking from Cas’ large hand would hurt. He whimpered as the scenario played out in his head and it was all the encouragement that Dean needed to slide out of his seat and drag his feet over to the empty motel corner. He looked at it wearily before he fixed Cas with another begging look over his shoulder.

“Nose in.”

Still pouting, Dean stepped into the corner and put his nose onto the wall. This was the most outrageous thing ever, and he could not believe that he had willing put himself into the corner at Cas’ instruction.

“Five minutes, silence, do not fidget.”

Dean felt like beating his head on the wall, which he noticed was horribly done up with ugly wallpaper. He could feel Cas’ eyes staring him down in this very humiliating moment. Time out. Dean wanted to chuckle at the childishness of it. Cas had put him in time out. At first he was outraged, and then it dawned on him; Cas had put him in time out. He had done something to displease Cas enough to need a reminder. This thought made him sad, and the fact that this was embarrassing was lost to his sorrow. To his surprise he felt regretful and worried. Dean could not even be a kid with fucking things up. He whimpered at the thought of Cas’ disappointment. What if his angel decided that this whole idea was not a good thing, that he would leave Dean to deal with his Daddy issues on his own.

“I’m sorry,” He muttered before he could stop himself.

“I know,” Cas replied evenly. “Quiet. Your time is not over.”

“But I’m sorry, I don’t want you to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Cas promised, though his tone was much softer in order console the boy. “Please come here, Dean.”

Somehow, Dean knew that his time out was not over. That thought did not make him happy, but he was happy that Cas was going to offer him some comfort. He rushed to Cas in desperation.  Dean felt like such a major fuck up. When he was an actual child, he had to be perfect. He had to take care of Sammy. John Winchester had made it very clear that it was his role in life to take care of Sammy. No one had taken care of him. When he had messed up, John had been harsh and blunt. There was no comfort or reassurance when Dean had fucked up. Dean sometimes imagined that John was so angry with him that he would never come back, but he always did, but it was always different. John came back much colder and more distant from his oldest son. Dean felt tears in the back of his eyes. “I’m really sorry.”

Cas guided the taller man into his arms and enveloped him to his chest. His hand was stroking the back of Dean’s untidy brown hair. He was shushing him in a deep, comforting voice. “Daddy is not going to leave you just because you did something naughty,” soothed Cas into the top of Dean’s head. “It makes me very sad when you do not obey, but I will not leave you.”

“I did not mean to make you sad,” Dean fretted as he squirmed in Cas’ arms.

“No you did not,” Cas responded, his hand tracing a circle on Dean’s flannel shirt. “You are a little boy, sometimes you make mistakes. It is my role in your life to correct those mistakes and guide you into making the right choices. Sometimes I will need to discipline you when you make the wrong choice and that makes me sad, but I will never punish you by leaving you. You are very important to me, Dean Winchester, I could never leave you.”

That did it, Dean could no longer hold back his tears. He sobbed into Cas’ very nice dress shirt. Dean could not remember the last time he had cried like this. It had to be when he was actually a child. Sure, he had been emotional when Sammy died; maybe he had teared up, a single, glistening tear falling down his face. This was different and he could care less how wimpy it might make him look to cry like this. All he cared about was holding onto Cas and snotting into the soft material of his shirt. 

Cas was there to hold onto him as long as he needed. He easily maneuvered Dean into a new position, so the human was balanced on his lap. The angel felt an overwhelming need to rock Dean back and forth while whispering reassurance to him. They sat in this way for a long time, Dean crying quietly and Cas trying to calm him. He had not expected Dean to reach this point so quickly. He knew that the oldest Winchester had a very unhealthy relationship with his father, but he had expected Dean to perpetually ignore that pain and use this as a fun outlet. It surprised Cas, to say the least, but he also took great pride in the fact Dean trusted him enough to expose his fear.

“Hey Dean,” Cas suggested as his hand rubbed up and down on Dean’s arm. “I think that your time of reflection is over, if you can promise to obey Daddy then I think you can sit on my lap and color and not go back into the corner.”

Dean liked the sound of that, he perked up and his sniffling subsided. “I can stay here, on your lap.”

“Yes, of course,” Cas answered, as if there was no other option. Holding onto Dean expertly, he leaned forward to collect the coloring books and markers. “Which one would you like?”

“The dinosaurs, please,” Dean requested as he maneuvered on Cas’ lap to face the table.

Cas nodded as he placed the book in front of Dean. He opened the box of markers before dumping them out in Dean’s reach. Dean had proceeded to leaf through the pages till he settled on a page that he wanted to color. He took the brown marker into his fingers, flipped off the cap, and focused very intently on the task in front of him.

As he colored, Cas patted his back. Especially when Dean shook from a leftover sniffle and wiped his eyes. “What kind of dinosaur is that?” Cas asked his artist casually.

“It’s a stegosaurus,” announced Dean as he switched his markers. “See the spikes on his back and tail.”

Cas pretended to understand as he looked over Dean’s shoulder. “And that one?” He pointed to the taller dinosaur in the picture, which was baring his teeth.

“That’s a T-rex, Daddy!” Dean exclaimed as if Cas should have known. Cas bounced his knee playfully, not even caring that having a two hundred pound adult on his lap acting like a child was not a normal, everyday occurrence. “He is the mean one,” explained Dean as he colored his tyrannosaurus rex with a green marker.

He colored the rest of his picture in silence, occasionally Cas would comment at his skills and he would thank his angel, but they were content to sit in quiet as Dean colored his picture. Somewhere in the middle, Cas gave Dean the cookies from the lunchable he had set aside earlier. Dean politely thanked him and munched on the Oreo’s as he finished his picture.

When it was done, he took careful time to tear the page out before handing it to Cas. “That is for you.”

Cas beamed as he accepted the offering. “It is very nice, Dean,” he praised. “How about I fold it up and keep it in my coat?”

Dean liked the sound of that and nodded his approval. He reached for another marker, but Cas stopped him. “I think its time for a bath.” The angel helped Dean off his lap and stood up.

“Cas… Cas…” Dean’s voice was cracking in panic. “I don’t want you to… I… “ Dean was struggling against Cas’ guiding hands.

Cas shushed him quickly before gripping his shoulders and turning Dean to face him. “We do not have to do this part if you do not wish,” informed the angel kindly. “Would you like to tell me what you are afraid off, so that I can help you?”

“I don’t want you to see me naked,” muttered Dean, looking away.

Cas nodded in understanding. For humans, nudity was a shameful thing. They were taught from a young age to hide their bodies, and Cas should not have expected anything less from his trembling charge. Yet another thing that the human bible had gotten wrong, body shaming. Adam and Even had not hid because they were naked, the hid because they were afraid of punishment. They were his Father’s first children and they hid when they were scared, just like Dean was a child. Like he would probably hide from Cas in the event that a punishment was ever needed. It had not been about naked shaming; it had been about trust, fear, and disappointment. The shame of being naked had carried over all of these years. He hoped to get Dean out of this, to have him trust Cas with himself as well as his body.

“I’ve seen your body before,” Cas reminded him gently, he would not bring up hell or what happened there. He hoped that this statement would be enough for Dean without sending him into traumatic flashbacks. “There is no need to be ashamed of me seeing you, it is very important that I make sure that you are clean and hygienic. I want to take care of you, remember. It’s not your responsibility anymore, it’s mine.”

Dean shuttered as Cas spoke. “You want to wash me?”

“Yes,” Cas said simply. “I hear that it is very soothing.” He turned to the bags that still contained several more things. “I even purchased bubbles for your pleasure.” He held up the bottle of bubble bath with the Avengers on it. Dean took it into his hands and stared at it for a long moment. He was touched about the amount of thought that Castiel had put into this. He had to admit, taking a bubble bath sounded like something that he would love as a child. He put the thought of it being girly and puny out of his mind. It was okay to be sensitive. It was okay to want Cas to take care of him. He had to repeat that in his mind several times before he agreed.

Still, shaking, he managed to agree with a dip of his chin. Cas offered him a huge smile, making Dean aware of how proud he was. “I will run the bath water, you take off your clothes.”

Nodding in understand, he began to unbutton his flannel shirt. Cas stepped away, leaving Dean to take as much time as he needed. As he entered the bathroom and his foot found the pile of toilet paper, he found himself biting his lip to hold back a grin. Of course, Cas should have noticed earlier when Dean was brandishing the cardboard gun.

“Please try to be more resourceful when you play, Dean,” Cas scolded lightly, knowing that the boy had meant no harm and it was not worth making an issue. “I do not want to see such waste again.” He collected the toilet paper and tossed it in the garbage can, still smiling.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hi! Thank you for all the Kudos, hits, comments, and bookmarks. This makes me happy. Keep them coming! I love your feedback, it makes writing so much more enjoyable.  
> 2\. If you have a tumblr, please follow me. I love followers. Mostly post fandom stuff. Sometimes not NSFW, but not a lot. Here is the [link.](http://princessladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> 3\. Also, this Universe has another story. Someone gave me the idea to do a Christmas snippet. It features Daddy Cas, Little Dean, and, my new favorite, Little Sammy. Read it here,[Twas the Night Before Christmas.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1071951)  
> 4\. Thank you, I think, to those who encouraged me to watch Sherlock. I'll let you know in a few days, after I recover.  
> 5\. Dean is super angsty in this chapter, but that is okay. Cas is good at taking care of him.  
> 6\. Ageplay is not pedophila and it 100% consenting adults roleplaying an adult and a child.  
> 7\. Not beta read, but I have done a lot of my own proof reading. If anyone wants to beta this, please contact me. Just saying.  
> 8\. Enjoy!

                        Dean joined Cas in the bathroom, which was a tight squeeze considering the small size of the room. The water was running, filling the room with warm steam. Cas noticed that Dean had lost his clothes, save his briefs that his fingers were fidgeting with the elastic band of.

            “I’m going to step out to get some towels,” Cas touched the boys shoulder in comfort. Their eyes met before Dean jerked away in embarrassment. The Angel smiled at his modesty, deciding to grant the boy some privacy.  “Please put your bubbles in the water, and get in.” He stepped around Dean, using his grip on his shoulder to maneuver him towards tub suggestively. “Without your pants, Dean.”

            He did not wait for a reply, and left to do as he promised, to retrieve some towels. Dean fumbled with the cap of his bubbles, pouring in a limited amount. He watched as the suds started to form on the top of the water, his fingers teasing around the band of his shorts again.  He had been giving himself showers since before he could remember; maybe his Mom had given him a bubblebath before she… he stiffened at the thought… before she was gone. The thought of someone else taking care of him scared him, but not as much as being naked and vulnerable in front of his angel. He had to correct his mind again… his Daddy. Cas was his Daddy.

            “Dean,” Cas was leaning in the doorframe holding the fluffy, white towels. “I gave you a chance to obey me, do I need to help you?”

            He closed his eyes when he heard Cas’ voice behind him. That was quicker than he had expected, and he had hoped that Cas would have given him ample time. The shameful thought of being naked was overwhelming, but the thought of Cas stripping him like a little boy was even more consuming. He gulped, his thumb sliding into the waistband and pulling them down his hips, he just knew his whole body was a shade of embarrassed red.

            Cas made no mention of the awkwardness that Dean felt, he stepped forward and took Dean’s elbow to help him step into the water. The warmth of the water made him forget that he was naked and Cas was watching him. As he slid down into the soapy water, he sighed loudly. Dean had never felt anything like this before, and he did not even notice that Cas had turned the faucet off. He had always enjoyed a long, hot shower, but being submerged in the water made a huge difference that he could not explain in words.

            “Do not fall asleep, Dean,” Cas said with a chuckle. He had taken a cloth in his hands and was getting it wet and soapy in the water. Dean gulped as he thought about what Cas was going to do with the cloth. He almost panicked when he thought about Cas touching his body. Cas sensed the boy’s mental battle and put the rag down.

            “Dean,” Cas spoke in a comforting tone as he reached up to stroke his wet hand through Dean’s hair. “Daddy is going to wash your now, are you okay with that?”

            Dean shook his head violently, droplets of water flinging from where Cas had touched him.  Cas was rubbing his cheek with a firm thumb. “What do you need from me to find comfort?”

            “You are going to… this isn’t….” Dean was struggling to put into words. “About touching me?”

            “Baby boy,” Cas wanted to lift him out of the bathtub and wrap protective arms around him. Dean was not just terrified, he was broken. He worked so hard to keep control of situations that might make him vulnerable, and Cas speculated that something had happened to Dean to make his mind automatically fear the sexual nature of this, but he forced it out of his mind. He hoped and prayed to the absent God, that Dean had never been touched against his will, that Dean had just been shamed about his body, and that he was just associating nudity with sexual vulnerability.   “I will not deny that I have affectionate feelings for you, but those do not transpire into this game of role play. I would never take advantage of you in your little boy frame of mind; it would be cruel and evil of me. You are safe.”

            Dean blinked at him, his tense body softening. “You like me?”

            A grin spread across Cas’ usually firm lips. “Yes, but that is a conversation for another time,” he was rubbing Dean’s cheek again. “Right now, you are going to be still and let Daddy clean you. Understand?”

            Dean was still hesitant, but he dipped his chin in submission. “Good boy,” praised Cas, reaching for the rag once more. He took Dean’s wrist in his hands, twisting the boy’s arm about so he could scrub the skin. He frowned at the bruises. “You need to take better care of yourself, boy.”

            “Oh,” Dean was looking at the bruises with an unimpressed face. “Those were from…”           

            “The hoodoo queen, I am aware,” Cas finished the sentence as he took the other arm to wash. When he was done, he pressed his fingers up against the bruises and they disappeared. “I worry about you.”

            “I’m safe, Daddy,” Dean assured him, grinning.

            “I doubt that,” Cas had gently pushed him forward to wash the back of his neck and down his spine. Cas pulled away when Dean shivered. “Are you well Dean?”

            Dean readjusted, half grinning. “Yeah… my backbone… it tickles.”

            “Oh, like this?” Cas playfully stroked a finger up his back and Dean pulled away giggling.

            “Stop!”

            “I’ll refrain,” Cas promised, taking the cloth into his hand once more. He dipped it into the water and pulled it back up to Dean’s chest. He scrubbed all the way down to the belly button. Feeling Dean’s body tense as he got closer to the area that worried him, he was proud to notice that Dean was playing with a handful of bubble to distract him. Cas went about it with no-nonsense, using the rag to clean Dean’s penis and between his legs. It was done quickly, and Dean felt silly for making a big deal out of it in his head. He took the handful of bubble to his mouth and blew them into Cas’ face.

            Cas laughed deeply, scooping up his own handful of bubbles and retaliating. Dean was smiling and that made Cas very proud. “Feet please.” Cas instructed as he found his cloth again. Dean willingly stuck his foot out of the water for Cas, who gripped onto it tightly and began to scrub. A giggle passed out of Dean’s lips despite himself.

            “You know, Dean,” Cas said as he took the other foot when Dean offered it to him above the water. “In Heaven, washing someone’s feet is a sign of great respect and love.”

            “That is in the bible,” Dean told him knowingly, his toes wiggling in Cas’ hands.

            Cas nodded as he dropped Dean’s foot back into the water. “Yes, the maiden washed the feet of the Messiah. Many people were shocked by the behavior, that a stranger could love a man so much.”

            “So you washed my feet cause you love me?” Dean suggested, he bit his lip as quickly as he had said it, he was instantly regretful.

            Cas was helping him to his feet now, smiling with pride. “Of course I love you, silly boy.” He took two towels, wrapping one around Dean’s waste, and another around Dean’s shoulders. “And you love me too, though your are reserved to say it.”

            “I..” Dean was shaking in Cas’ arms as the angel patted him dry.

            “Shh, baby boy,” Cas pulled him close into his chest, his hand rubbing the towel up and down his arms. “It is okay, alright? It is okay to love someone, and it is okay to say that.”

            “I don’t even say that to Sammy,” Dean admitted into Cas’s shirt.

            “I know,” Cas was speaking into his damp hair. “When you are ready, okay.”

            “K Daddy.” Dean finally said, he allowed Cas to lead him out of the bathroom and towards one of the hotel beds. He noticed that Cas had set out a pair of clean briefs and a pair of lounge pants, though Dean was unsure where they had come from, but he did not dwell on it.

            “I can just sleep in my jeans,” Dean muttered as Cas tossed the extra towel onto the ground.

            “Little boys do NOT sleep in denim,” Cas told him firmly as he sat down on the bed. Expertly, he moved Dean to stand between his knees. Cas took the boxers into his hand and held them out for Dean to step into. Dean, surprisingly, did not hesitate and balanced himself on Cas’ shoulder to put his feet in. Cas slid the briefs up his legs and under the towel before pulling it off Dean’s hips. They repeated the process with the pants, and Cas pulled the strings to tighten them around Dean’s waist.

            “Shirt on or off?” Cas inquired as he held up a white t-shirt. Dean reached for the shirt, but Cas pulled it back. Standing up, Cas helped Dean into the shirt.

            He left Dean standing there when he went to fold down the covers of the bed. “What do they say? Hop in?”

            “It’s way to early to go to bed! No way!” Dean finally found his voice to object, and he stepped back from Cas and the bed.

            “I thought you acknowledged that I was the one that made these decisions?” Cas remained calm, but he fixed Dean with a look that meant business. “If you chose to defy me, there will be consequences.”

            “Consequences?” Dean managed to choke out, he stopped backing up not sure if he was ready to challenge Cas in that manner yet. He cleared his throat before raising his chin, his jaw pulsing. “Yeah.. right.”

            “Obviously time served in the corner was not a deterrent in your behavior,” Cas began to roll up his sleeve, meaningfully. “I feel it is time to establish the order around here. Come here Dean.”

            Dean gulped, but did not move. He could run, the door was right there, but Daddy was an angel. He could be anywhere Dean was, quicker and with more power.

            “I’m sorry I..

            “The time for apologies is over. Come here, I will not ask you again.”

            Dean felt his heart beating, but it was not in his chest it was in the pit of his stomach. He forced one foot forward slowly, and then the other, until he was standing in front of Cas.

            “I am an extremely patient man, Dean,” Cas lectured, as he used his hand on Dean’s shoulder to turn him abruptly. “But I do not tolerate my little boy openly defying me.” He surprised Dean by smacking the back of his lounge pants. One. Two. Three. Four… times. It made Dean gasp, not expecting so much stinging pain. He had endured torture in hell, and it was a mild spanking from Cas that made him want to cry. “When I give you an instruction, you are more then welcome to discuss that with me, to ask for a reprieve, to negotiate respectfully, but under no circumstances are you to tell me no, is that clear Dean Winchester?”

            “I…” Dean was unsure of how to answer, he was to busy trying to rub the sting out of his backside.

            “Yes Daddy,” Cas prompted, holding him shoulder length away.

            “Yes Daddy. I’m sorry.” Dean said quickly, he struggled in Cas’ grasp. Cas, knowing what Dean would need obliged him by pulling him into a hug.

 “It is over. All forgiven. Shh…”

            Dean collapsed into his arms, willingly, happy to have the praise and comfort after making such a big mistake. Cas held him for a long minute, rubbing his fingers up and down Dean’s back. That moment of discipline had been mild and rather quick, he hated to think of the repentance that Dean would feel when Cas would be forced to truly chastise the boy. He knew the day would come, and he did not look forward to it.

            “Now,” Cas sat down on the bed, looking up at Dean. “I understand that you feel that is to early for you to be in bed. Would you like to tell me why you think that?”

            Dean cleared his throat and without being asked or told, he sat down on Cas’ knee. “I just… it’s hard to explain.”

            “Please try,” Cas prodded. He repositioned himself so that neither he nor Dean last their balance.

            “If I go to sleep…” Dean nuzzled his face into the side of Cas’ neck. The small spanking had obviously put him so deeply into little boy space that he was volunteering for cuddles and caresses of affection. Cas was happy to oblige him, and wondered how long Dean’s needy moment would last.

            “Go on.”

            “If I go to sleep… I’ll wake up and I’ll be…” He paused again. “Big again. And you’ll be Cas. We’ll go back to hunting and I’ll be…” He looked away. “I’ll be alone, and I will have to do it all by myself again.”

            For the second time that day, tears threatened to fall out of Dean’s eyes. Cas had to admit that he had been expecting it; the sudden change in his attitude from the spanking had coxed out the more sensitive side of his hunter. He did his best to comfort Dean, but the little boy seemed near hysterics at the thought of loosing his composure. He started to squirm off Dean’s lap impatiently. Shushing, rocking, and patting were not enough and Cas finally had to grip Dean’s face tight in his hands. Cas, noted the needy moment was over, and Dean need reassurance once more. “Dean… listen to Daddy. Listen right now.”

            His voice was smooth and deadly and Dean quieted instantly. His teary eyes fixated on Cas, a stray sniffle escaping over his quivering lips.

            “I am always here,” Cas promised him in the most soothing voice he could muster, his heart was breaking at the look on Dean’s face. “Tomorrow morning you will awake and you will do your job, then you will come back to the hotel and we will do this again, and the night after that, and the night after that… I will do this for as long as you need it. Do you understand?”

            Dean could not force words out of his lips, but he did manage to nod and sputter an apology. “I’m sorry.”

            “What are you apologizing for, baby boy?” Cas questioned, his brow wrinkling in slight confusion. “You need this right now, you need me right now. There is no weakness in that. You are not weak, Dean.” Dean looked like he was going to cry again; big, salty tears ready to pour down his flushed cheeks and proudly raised chin. “It is not weak to admit that you have a need, and a very understandable need given your childhood.”

            Dean struggled to get up again, wanting to fight off his emotions, but Cas held him firmly on his lap. He realized that Dean was making a pitiful attempt to escape, he had did not have to tap into his angel power to keep him there. Dean was doing this out of habit, and Cas was ready to help him kick this bad habit of running and hiding from his emotions.

            “No, you are not getting away,” Castiel told him firmly, pulling Dean’s head to his chest. “Daddy is right here, you can cry on me.”

            “I don’t wanna cry,” Dean yelled in frustration, getting another wave of energy. Cas was taken off guard and he almost lost his grip on Dean, but recovered quickly. “Crying is-

            Cas interrupted him abruptly with what was as close to as a shout as he would ever get with Dean. “Crying is exactly what a little boy should do. Children cry, Dean.”

            “Not me.” Dean retorted angrily, still wriggling in Cas’ lap.

            “As you wish,” Cas sighed loudly. Tapping into his angel power, he used a little extra strength to shift Dean’s body. There was nothing Dean could do not to end up face down over Cas’ broad knees. Dean was shocked and he only answered with a gasp, Cas had him pinned expertly. He was not getting away, and he knew exactly what was about to happen. He had never been in this position before, that he could remember. John had… well John was not much of a kind disciplinarian. Being put across Cas’ lap was intimate and reassuring, and while he was terrified he also felt a surge of belonging and comfort. He silenced the thought quickly, an angel was about to spank him, how could that be comforting?

            “This is not punishment, Dean,” Cas reminded him, his hand resting on Dean’s upturned backside. “This is to help you focus. You are choosing to fight me and not listen, perhaps this will remind you.”

            Cas raised his hand  and brought it down, surprising Dean. His flat hand landed several times on Dean’s round bottom, luckily the lounge pants offered him some protection, but not much. It was nothing like the earlier swats that the angel had delivered, these were light in comparison, but they were enough to draw tiny whimpers from Dean. It served its purpose though, and Dean subsided his struggling. He was left over Cas’ lap sniffling and whimpering as Cas continued to make his point. Cas spanked without words, intending for Dean to do nothing but feel the hand on his bottom. That was important, Cas noted. That Dean was only focusing on him and this spanking right now. When he thought that Dean had done that adequately enough, he paused.

Dean realized that Cas was no longer spanking him, but rubbing comforting circles on his warm backside.

            Cas cleared his throat before speaking. “You can remain in this position as we finish our conversation, I feel that you will be much more compliant in this manner.” The angel did not remove his hand, leaving it there for a reminder for his wayward hunter. His other hand was pressing firmly into Dean’s back to hold him in place. “Now, what was I saying? Can you tell me?”

            “It is okay to cry,” Dean muttered. He was searching for some place to put his hands, it felt awkward draped over Cas’ lap. He settled with one on the floor and another was rubbing tears from his eyes.

            “Yes, good boy,” praised Cas patting the lounge pants lovingly. “But there was a deeper moral, do you remember that?”

            Dean’s head bobbed up and down. “That it is okay for me to let go, to have… emotions.” It was almost like he struggled with saying the last word. Cas felt Dean’s body tense on his lap.

            “That is correct,” Cas told him, realizing that Dean needed praise as much as he needed firmness. “You are being a very good boy right now, Daddy is very proud of you. You took that spanking very well, I know it must have hurt.”

            “Can I… Can I get up now?” Dean inquired, he was squirming on Cas’ lap trying to find a comfortable position, but there was none when you felt so vulnerable and out of control. Especially if you were a person that liked to be in control of everything. There was also no comfortable position when an angel was spanking you like a little boy.

            “No, you can remain there,” answered Cas without skipping a beat.  “I decide when our talk is over, and we are far from getting to the bottom of your problems. Hmm… bottom of your problems, Daddy is very witty.” Cas patted his backside jokingly.

            Dean forced a laugh. “You’re hilarious.”

            “Now, where were we?” Cas surprised him by slipping down the lounge pants expertly. “Oh yes… crying. It is okay to cry. It is okay to depend on me to take care of you.” Cas resumed the spanking, his slaps falling a little harder. The sound had changed with only a thin layer of boxer material separating Cas’ descending hand and Dean’s tormented backside. “Remember, this is not punishment.”

            “Then what is it?!” Dean hollered his toes rising off the floor and kicking. The reaction was instinctive and it surprised him.

            “Let us call it,” Cas thought out loud, not pausing his swats. “Breaking your walls.”            

            There were no more words spoken between them, just the sound of spanking and Dean’s reaction. They continued in this manner for quite sometime, Cas being relentless and Dean refusing to break down. He was grunting, groaning, and gripping the hem of the bedsheet in desperation to hold onto his last string of pride he had left. Cas noticed that Dean even pounded his balled up fist on the ground a few times. He found this behavior surprisingly adorable.

            “Let go, Dean,” cooed Cas, his swats lightening so Dean could hear him. “I know this hurts. I also know how this must feel. Being placed over Daddy’s lap with no control over how long or hard your spanking is going to be. That there is no way to block the pain, no escape… You are a little boy; you cannot use your normal methods. You cannot hit me as you would a monster that hurts you, and find the satisfaction in killing. You cannot reach into your coat pocket and drink away your pain. You cannot hide in your own head. Little boys do not do those things. No… you must lie here and depend on me to give you what you need. To stop when you have had to much.”

            The sound that escaped Dean’s mouth was a cross between a whine and a whimper, like he had been punched in the gut. He had been too. Cas’ words cut him like a knife; he had never had to be dependent on anyone before. Dad had left. Sammy was dependent on him. When Dean wanted something, he, Dean, took care of it. Depending on anyone did not come naturally to him. Finally, he forced out a word. “Please.”

            “Almost baby boy,” whispered the angel. The boxers joined Dean’s pants around his knees, and the glowing, red globes of Dean’s bottom greeted Cas. He was proud of the uniform color that he had laid down on the usually creamy, white skin. He started spanking again, not giving Dean a moment to panic at his nudity.

            The stinging was almost unbearable in Dean’s mind. It wasn’t a punch, a kick, a slice from a knife, or even a gunshot. There was nothing to describe the burn that the repetitive slapping on bare flesh caused. Dean squinted his eyes again, tears threatening to pour out again.

            “I know this is painful, baby,” Cas spoke in between determined swats. “It’s okay to cry when things hurt, that is what little boys do. They cry when their Daddy’s spank their bare little bottom.”

            Dean was about to wonder where Cas had learned to speak like a Daddy, but the thought quickly evaded him as be broken out into uncontrolled sobbing. Cas stopped immediately, his hand changing from a harsh implement of discipline to a soft, comforting tool of love as he attempted to sooth the scorching skin. “Shh… that is Daddy’s good boy. You are mine. So good… Daddy is here.” He repeated himself over and over until he helped Dean up.

            Dean was eager to end this and he rushed into Cas’ awaiting embrace. He was still crying and Cas felt the warm tears running down his neck. Patting his back, he allowed his hand to trace up and down Dean’s arm in comfort.

            “I am so proud of you Dean,” Cas muttered as he rocked Dean back and forth. “So proud.”

            “Daddy?” It was the first word that Dean had spoken since his plea.

            “Yes?”

            “I love you.”

            Cas was over come with human emotions in that second. He knew that adult Dean would have never said those words. Dean proved his love in his own way, but to hear the phrase from Dean’s lips in that very childish whisper made the heart of his vessel sore.

            “I love you too, baby boy,” Cas answered as he held onto his human tightly. “But since you decided to say that… we need to discuss one more thing.”

            Dean leaned back and blinked at him, a tear falling as he did so. “Yes Daddy?”

            “We need to talk about you loving yourself.”

           

 


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Short and sweet. Here is the ending to the first story of the Swing Set 'Verse. Obviously, because of the new nature of the relationship there can be more to come, but this is the ending of the "The First Time."  
> 2\. Go read[ Twas the Night Before Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1071951/chapters/2151451) if you haven't already. It's the Christmas fluff of this 'Verse. I don't want to call it Part Two, because that isn't where it falls in the Timeline. Sammy's story would fall next, and yes... I have started a Sammy centric Swing Set 'Verse story. Yay!  
> 3\. Thank you for all the nice words and support and new friends I have made from this story. I love hearing the feedback and appreciate your patience and understanding in waiting for me to spit out chapters and with my poor typing skills. You are the most awesome readers ever! <3  
> 4\. Remember, I post updates of The Swing Set 'Verse on my tumblr. I already posted a snippet of the Sammy story there, so if you want updates before chapters get posted follow me [here.](http://princessladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> 5\. Once again, I can't begin to thank you for all the awesome support for this Universe. It's been fun writing it. Can't wait for more. Oh, and just because this story is complete doesn't mean that you can not leave me feedback. Do it... or my zombie plot bunnies will hunt you down and feed on your brains.  
> 6\. Usuall warnings- Not beta read. I'm not making profit off these characters. Age play is not pedophilia, but two consenting adults playing roles of adult/child.  
> 7\. Enjoy!

 

 

 

“We need to talk about you loving yourself.”

Dean squirmed in his arms, a groan escaping between his sobs. “That is going to be harder, D-d-d-daddy.”

“Do you need to go back over my lap?”

“Nooo!” Dean howled at the thought. He backside was on fire, he could not even imagine submitting to another spanking from Cas.

“Shhh.” Cas drew the boy closer to his chest to rock him back and forth. “We will try it this way first, alright baby boy.” It soothed Dean enough that he was able to bob his head up and down.

            “Dean,” Cas muttered into the tousled hair on top of Dean’s head. “Do you know what you do everyday that is naughty?”

            Castiel was not expecting an answer, and all he got was a sniffle and the shake of the head. “You stay angry at yourself, you blame yourself for things that are not your fault,” the angel pointed out, still rocking Dean in his arms. “All of the things you are holding in here,” Cas tapped the side of Dean’s temple with his fingers. “They should go away. They should especially go away when I am your Daddy and you are a little boy.”

            “I don’t understand,” Dean bawled.

            “What do you not understand, baby?” Cas inquired, his eyebrow raised.

            “It’s not the same.” Dean was obviously having trouble putting his thoughts together. Cas allowed him time, letting his fingers run through his hair to calm the boy. “Those things happened to…” He paused. “…big Dean. How does little Dean help get rid of them?”

            “Good boy, I know that was hard,” praised Cas, planting a kiss on the tangled mess of hair. “It helps because if little Dean is able to give up control, then Daddy can take those things from you. Those are not your burdens when you are in your little space, and the more you abandon those burdens to me in these moments, the less they will haunt you when you are big Dean.”

            “Never going to stop haunting me,” Dean muttered, shifting in Cas’s arms so that his body weight was leaning into Cas. “You don’t know what’s up there.”

            Cas forced a chuckle at his assumption. “You forget that I pieced you back together, I know every part of you. I know the things you have done and want to hide from the world. I know exactly what is up there, and every single one of those bad memories deserves to be wiped from your slate.”

            “H-h-h-how Daddy?”

            “You seemed to respond very well to the spanking that I gave you earlier,” Cas pointed out. “Until the time that I have decide otherwise, I will take you across my lap and spank your bottom thoroughly each night before bedtime when you are little Dean.”

            “Why?!” Dean whined, looking up at Cas with a good imitation of Sam’s puppy dog eyes.  “I don’t want a spanking every night.”

            “I know,” Cas acknowledged. “You and I both know that you need me to be firm with you, Dean. You need the spankings, because they help you focus.”

            “Focus on what?” Dean inquired, still unhappy with Cas’ announcement.

            “Focus on me, your Daddy, and focus on your little boy bottom getting a sound spanking,” Cas bounced his leg, Dean hissed as his bottom rubbed up against Cas’ pants. “If you focus on that, then the things in your head will not be priority, and then as I already said, the more you let go of those nasty memoires the less you will remember.”

            “Fine.”

            Dean obviously did not want to agree happily, but he knew that Cas had a point, even if that point did not agree with the state of his hindquarter’s. “Is it like punishment for all the bad things I have done?”

            Shocked, Cas pulled Dean away from the embrace. He hooked a finger underneath the tear-streaked chin so he could tilt Dean’s green eyes up at him. “It is nothing like that. You do not deserve punishment for those things, and these spankings are not to provide penance for you. They are to remind you that you are my little boy, and I am here to take all of your burdens away. Do you understand me Dean Winchester?”

            Dean’s eyes pulsed, but he did not blink from Cas’ gaze. “I understand Daddy.”

            “Good,” Cas leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of Dean’s nose. “Should I give you a bedtime spanking tonight or have you had your fill?” He was half joking with the little boy, hoping to make him smile.

            The corner of Dean’s frowning started to curl upwards. “I don’t want another spanking.”

            “Well, I would start to question my methods of discipline if you started to enjoy them,” said the angel as he helped Dean off his lap. “Let’s get your pants straightened.” Dean did not object as Cas bent over to pull up his breifs and lounge pants.

            “Ow!” Dean bounced on the balls of his feet as the tight material of the underwear clung to his spanked flesh. “That hurts.”

            “I’m sorry,” Cas apologized, making sure to be more gentle with the pants. He gave Dean’s. “You were a very, very good boy tonight. I am very proud of you.”

            Dean finally allowed himself to smile, happy to hear the words of praise from Castiel. Without invitation, Dean crawled back into Cas’s lap and settled there.

            “Daddy?”

            “Hmm?” Cas had already enveloped Dean into his strong arms.

            “I think I’m ready for bed now.”

            For the first of many times to come, Castiel tucked his little boy into the motel bed. He pulled the covers up to Dean’s shoulders, rubbed a hand through Dean’s hair one final time, and he used his angel power to turn the lights off.

“Love you, Daddy.” Dean mumbled into the pillow

“I love you too, baby boy.”

Dean slept peacefully—on his stomach, of course—that night with no nightmares. If fact, for the first time in many years, he could only recall one dream from his slumber. It was peaceful and relaxing, and a soft mist had formed around his body. No, not his body. It was him, but he was a boy. The mist cleared and he felt as if he was flying. Back and forth. Back and forth. He was weightless and carefree. He felt strong hands on his back, and heard soft, but unintelligible words. It was Cas, he knew it was Cas. It did not matter what he was saying, just the sound of his voice brought comfort to his tiny body. Then he realized where he was. Back and forth. Back and forth. Cas was pushing him on the swing set. There was nothing. Nothing but himself, Daddy, and the swing set. Nothing to worry about, nothing at all.

             


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. It's been a year since I started this series. I thought I would give you a little epilogue.  
> 2\. Also, want to get the SSV series back at the top of the ageplay tag for a while, please read the rest of the stories in this series. Comment and Kudos and go visit our blog, mentioned later.  
> 3\. This is a collaboration between two authors, emmy and peter. Peter wrote the dialogue and I added a little more context and substance so that it fit for a proper epilogue. I had intended to write epilogue for the one year anniversary, but when peter wrote this, I just couldn't pass it up. I loved it so much.  
> 4\. Find our SSV blog [ here.](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/) You can ask questions, we post ficlets and fan art. It's just a lot more active then the A03 community.  
> 5\. Thank you for one year of reward and pleasure!  
> 6\. This is not beta read.

 

 

* * *

"Daddy, can we get pie?" Dean was up on his knees, whining loudly.

"Not right now, Dean. Right now it’s naptime. Lie down, let me tuck you in,” Cas instructed, attempting another time to pull the covers back for the little hunter to crawl into.

"Can we go to the park?"  Dean seemed to be hell bent on ignoring nap time.

"Dean…" Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten in his head.

"Can we eat pie  _at_  the park?!” 

"Buddy, if you take your nap like a good boy, then we will get some pie, and we will see about going to the park, it’s cold outside,” Cas gritted his teeth and gently pushed Dean’s head onto the pillow. “Now close your eyes, little one. Sammy’s already asleep, we do not want to wake him up, do we?" 

"But Daddy, we gotta celebrate." Though Dean looked tired, his eyes sparkled and shimmered at this announcement.

"Celebrate what, baby boy?" Cas cocked his head to the side.

Dean remained silent, as if telling his Daddy would be too much. He wiggled nervously, realizing how sentimental he was being.

"Is today a special day?" Cas prodded, tucking the blanket up to Dean’s chin.

"Yes, Daddy." Dean managed a nod.

"Why, sweetheart?" Cas collected the boy’s beloved stuffed animal, Dino, from the floor and tucked it under the squirming elbow.

"Daddy… we gotta go to the park so we can swing on the swings,” the little boy whispered into the top of the dinosaurs head.

Cas finally caught on, and his hard face turned to a large smile.

“Ohh, I see. That is  _very_  important. It has been a year already, huh? A year since you let me be your daddy?” 

Dean shook his head in disagreement, his messy hair flying a little bit. He needed a haircut.

"Nuh-uh. A year since you let me be your little boy." 

"Well, either way, that’s definitely worth celebrating,” Cas could not stop smiling as he used his palm to flatten the fly away strands of Dean’s dirty blonde hair. “Why don’t you take your nap, and then you and Sammy and I will go to the park and play on the swings." 

"Okay. Um… Daddy?" Dean bit his lip.

"Yes, little one?" 

"You stay here and cuddle with me?" His cheeks flushed and he hid behind his dinosaur.

Another grin from the angel. Dean had changed so much in a year. Once, he would have had to fight Dean to cuddle, but now the boy asked and accepted them freely. It was so pleasant to see him happy.

"Of course I will, sweet boy. Scoot over,” Cas instructed and waited for Dean to scoot all the way over to the wall.”  “I’ll lie down here next to you. …Now, you ready to settle down for your nap?" Cas slid in beside him.

"Uh-huh!" Dean nodded vigorously.

"Okay. Cuddle up and get comfy, and Dean obeyed. He pressed his body up against Cas’ side and rested his head on his chest. “Daddy’s staying right with you." 

There was silence for a moment as Dean laid on top of Cas, his fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Daddy, we’re gonna get pie too, right? To celebrate." 

Cas sighed, and he rested a firm hand on Dean’s bottom and gave it a firm pat, but he took the bait.

 “Dean, why do we need pie in order to celebrate?” 

"We just do, Daddy. Trust me!” Dean insisted, wiggling at the sudden presence of Cas’ hand

"Okay, sweetheart. Close your eyes, now Daddy is serious.”

Dean was not about to test him. He laid his head down and sighed in exasperation.

Cas smiled at Dean’s frustration. One year and the little boy still hated naps. Cas knew exactly how to settle him, and he opened his mouth to sing.

_Hey Jude, don’t make it bad…_


End file.
